Bugusing
by Kuli
Summary: A meeting before the end of the Matrix before the movies allows two lovers to be reunited. Though one has got blocked memories.  Just slightly Sci-Fi, I hope I did not screw up...
1. Chapter 1

**Bugusing**

Author's note: I do not own anything concerning Naruto or the Matrix movies. Just an idea suddenly hitting me for the AU contest of the ShinoTenTen-FC by Rel. I hope this piece will suffice as a part of it. May more and better ones join in the contest soon. This takes place in the version of the Matrix before Neo's one from the movies is started.

'How can a program not belonging to the core datas of the Matrix survive the reset? Not one survives but the "parents", the architect and the oracle, not even data-cockraches. The only others survin' are those of the system and some rouge ones. But those would never save programs fighting for the freedom of the humans...', the program, which chose the appearance of a lithe young woman, having brown hair tied into two buns and wearing chinese styled clothes, thought while surviling the area. With her training with her sensei Seraph and some tricks she had learned after she decided to join the ranks of guarding the oracle as well as helping the human resistance she quickly could scan this subway station. No visible threats, well no one in sight due the under construction signs prohibiting any public traffic. "Pretty convining, this is nearing its end and here ends this line.", the female program announced. She did not understood the fear of death all humans had, up till these times. The reset would delete her abloutly, no chance to avoid this, as she was never an important part to the system when she was created. She was stubborn, never giving up; she did not want to end her existance anytime soon. But she knew this could happen, she helped this chosen one to end the existance of almost all of them. Knowing what would happen didn't cut in as fair, they had won, once again, and once more everything will begin anew.

Seraph knew his talented student wouldn't take it easy about the truths of the won fight. A huffing, pouting cute one she could be, but never mention that in front of her, or, to stay healthy, at all. Instead he kept on thinking about this sudden meeting, the oracle really wanted both of them to escort her. But the reason was beyond him, he had to trust her, even if he had spoken up against telling his student about the upcoming consequences for them. They could not understand why they should come along to a meeting with the architect, now is a time of neutral as the agents are already loaded back into the network of the machines in order to be upgraded while the "parents" of the Matrix build a new version. She has told him a lot about those things in all the years he served her. Now he would meet the architect he had heard so much about. Their opposite, you could say, but the architect never had programs working for him, not according to the oracle. Hearing his student saying, that there are three "persons" approching them, he was surprised. They had almost appeared out of nowhere into this rather dark station. He saw them first though, an older man in a suit accompioned by two men, both wearing high collared coats and sunglasses, looking just like his own ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own anything concerning Naruto or the Matrix movies.

The architect usually did not meet the oracle so soon, not while the old version still exists. But the third, the hidden party had coaxed him into it. Of course he knew about them, he was always controlling every aspect of the program. At first he was not to pleased to get to them in the early times of the first version of the Matrix, but soon understood why they existed. Just some more never to be solved detail mistakes, a human it specialist would call them "bugs", and using these they are the true masters. "Well, one hand washes the other", the "god" of the matrix thought. They insited on this meeting, having their own secret reasons. Although they helped him several times with his controll, this clan wanted to be free and neutral. There still a lot of mysteries about them, like why they survive every reset without leaving the Matrix. 'Just like the real bugs used to be...', he mused smiling, 'Well, still a challenge more to master...'

The other two never told anyone about their powers without need, their clan was some of a balancing power, manipulating the whole Matrix to gain more and more knowledge as well as enjoying an existance through every version. It was a hidden secret that the clan head discovered in the first version, and thus the clan was established. After all of those "years" they started to understand humans better while helping both sides, indirectly the oracle as well as the architect talking to him face to face. Finally some kind of emotion set in, as they started to befriend among them and some programs outside, rarely even humans. They chose to be Japanese, a controlled culture is the best choice for them, as well as names. Gen had been the first name the clan head chose, later on adding Shibi as his 'son' spawned from himself naming him Shino. Being a father added one of the most famed emotions of the humans into their clan. Now his son had fallen for another program, he watched over this process. He became stubborn about spending his time with the program he met during his travels. They spent many months together, driving with a car through Asia while meditating and learning about martial arts and meditation, riding motor cycles across the USA, enjoying the landscape and them selves; before Shibi put an end to this 'thing'. Not once his son had refused to follow orders or took great interest about human life. A real quarrel followed afterwards, Shino did not want to leave her nor accept that his 'girlfriend' 's existance was actually over. He had prolonged her stay and organized everything during their travel, a try to run from her imcoming end.

But his father knew it, his son could not run forever. Although it took a lot arguing to settle the matter, not to mention changing some of her memory data. This knowledge was not to be common nor found out by the agents. Shino had to give up on his love to save her for longer and prevent the agents from finding his clan. 'It had been a really rough time, but we did not got caught. It is all about the trumpcard...', Shibi mused proudly remembering his son's new developed tricks. They brought her into the care of his friend, Seraph, and covered her tail up.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I do not own anything concerning Naruto or the Matrix movies.

As soon as the three guys stept into the light, she somehow started to remember something, like a dejâ-vû, a real one. Both of these coated men with sunglasses, somehow she felt like she had seen them before, earlier in her existance. There was a blank between her old existance as a supervisor at a big company in China and her time with Seraph. They told her it was from covering up her tracks as she decided to join the oracle's side, but things went bad, damaging some of her memory. Later on she was allowed to decide once again, choosing once more to help the humans. Now she felt like they had lied to her in some parts, making her a little bit angry. Why did they do this to her?

Seraph never told the oracle much about his contact to this clan, nor explained exactly how he met his student for the first time. Now he regreted this, not knowing what would happen when the oracle would learn the truth and the hidden side reason for this meeting. He wanted to meet his old friend again whose son fell in love with his student. He had to call her by a false name, in order to prevent a sudden flashback. So now the master curious to finally hear the name of the young woman he almost liked like a daughter. Up till now she was just Kumiko, a fitting name knowing a little about the background.

Shibi knew his son was eager to hug her again, his beloved. He saw how little she had changed after all these years, but he had seen her sometimes, when he had to find his son during his "freetime". Later others found love, but either within the clan or some rouge programs as partners; never ones to be under the threat to be caught by the agents if they started to run from deleting.

Shino had several thoughts running through his head, what to say first, how will she react, as one of them changed for the worse? His dad tried to help him focus on the hours before, telling him the keywords to grant her access to her memories of their relationship. They could live together forever; or at least she could choose to live on. 'Anything to make her happy..., just her smile for once again like way back in the summer', Shino thought trying to sooth his inner trumoil. He could not keep his eyes of her; she was lithe and in shape as he remembered, still tanned as he had lost his, looking pale as the first time she met her. There was an odd look in her eyes, these dark brown orbs..., she remembered him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own anything concerning Naruto or the Matrix movies.

The next events were lost to the both of them, careful glances and racing through memories. Tenten was about to unlock some parts herself while Shino was delighted she remembered him knowing she had to have this look in her eyes in order to prevent her from collapsing due massive data traffic by suddenly unlocking their countless memories together.

Now was the time to open the seals, starting off with telling her the name she choose, she always had but neither used nor remembered the time she spent with Seraph, "Hello Tenten, I am happy to see you again. My name is Shino and we met before."

These first words coming from the youngest guy, said with a deep voice almost void of emotion; the walls containing hidden memories inside of Tenten's mind started to collapse.

_"In a rainy night the dragon chose to run for love and life over staying for defeat and death."_

These words allowed her to remember their first meeting, an evening at a night market started a series of dates in the nights; visiting festivals and other night markets living in the rythmn of the night, a buzzing yet smoothing one. A program can act like a human being but also can ignore it; they choose to ignore a few human habits to stay up all night together while Tenten still had to work at the days. So it did not take long until they wanted to see the world together, Shino had been very adamant about it, but Tenten was thrilled, interested.

_"Travelling for the soul and the spirit, out of the night the dragon took its flight."_

They started traveling through Asia, visiting a lot of interessting small places, learning some things about meditating, martial arts and philosophy. So many lessons learned, so much wonderful time with Shino...

_"Out there, in the vast plains of setting sun both happened, enchanced moments and the end of the dragon's flight. Because the darkest hour is before the sun rises."_

Out of the blue Shino caused Tenten to smile in a evil happy way suggesting, they could go to the USA riding motorcycles through it. Their way was never planned, sometimes racing down empty roads, visiting a lot of festivals and even spent a few outside with a bonfire sleeping under the stars without a tent. The vast land allowed them perfect moments; times now both could remember, again.

_"But that flight was not everything, this summer was only the first; so after a long dark time the dragon may rise again, living by the name Chinatsu."_

Now she knew everything that happened, the time he looked so depressed when his father had found them in the middle of nowhere in the midwest. His torn look about her impending doom and the try to save her by running from the mess, which he did not told his beloved Tenten about it. Although he had not told her about it, his try to run from it with her granted them the best times of their lifes. Being escorted by a few clanmembers Shino told her the truth about her termination which he had delayed and tried to run from with her. At first she was angry because did not told her this, but he had his reasons and it had been wonderful. At that time she needed to be hidden until the would be no more searching protocols. To be protected and save they had to change some of her data and made up the cover story.

The fight between the machines' programs and the human resitance increased to sudden after the chosen one showed up, searching more for rebelling programs than ever. Shino and some others worked hard to bring things to an happy end. Albeit some others of the clan worked a little bit against the resistance; being neutral can be tricky with ones own goals.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I do not own anything concerning Naruto or the Matrix movies.

Now was the time for Shino, hoping the happy end for the resistance could spare him a happy ending, too. All he asked for was being able to spend time with Tenten again. Now he had to await her answer while Tenten was still progressing through all of the new data. Suddenly her knees gave in, caused by the flood of data and the realization of her being able to feel so strongly for someone with the one standing right in front of the twin bunned woman. Shino raced to her side, not wanting to use his tricks to catch her but his own arms to hold her. Finally holding her again, he needed all of his strength to prevent himself from lowering his lips for a kiss; the sensation of feeling her body held in his arms was superb. He enjoyed being close to her again, studying her features as she relaxed. Now he could meet his end, but Tenten woke up. Her brown eyes drank in the features of his pale face, ridden with the fear of being rejected for not being honest with her; if she did not want to walk on with him, he would stay for the reset. "You..., I remember..., all these months I forgot up till now. We had something special, a wonderful summer. Until that evening in the forest, he was there, too...", Tenten said when she woke up and started looking firstly at Shino's face and then around, recognizing Shibi who towered over the architect and the oracle were sitting at a table discussing new ideas for the next Matrix.

Gaining her senses back, she looked up to the black googles which hid his eyes. Her eyes started to radiate warmth, a look Shino missed far too long for his liking. "What took you so long? And why didn't you tell me earlier? Come on, I'm a big girl, I can keep a secret.", albeit she had those feelings for him again, Tenten was a little bit angry for being threated like a weak link. Somehow he expected this, helping her up and removing his glasses, Shino looked straight into these brown orbs to look as honest as possible. "Sorry, was a little harder than expected. Normally it would have taken five years longer, maybe one or two years more or less. Why did we not tell you earlier? Well, it was really difficult to cover up our tail, partly my mistake; it was a lot more work than expected, and we had to hide you from the agents in this version, the needed changes to remain undectable can cause a lot of attention. If you would be caught, we could easily appear at your side to rescue you. But I knew that was just precaution, you could always hold your ground.", his deep voice replied, caring a tiny bit of the happy feeling being teased by her due being accused. She was not really angry, just a little pretending to be, Shino guessed, showing her happiness to see him again and mocking a little his tendency to play on the safe side. Losing her would have crushed him, he and she knew that; the other way around was no different, but without a memory of him, the twin bunned one could not grief. This last idea was more important to him, though he never talked about it, she understood.

"True, otherwise I'd have to show you what I've learnt. I've improved a lot..., wait, you watched, didn't you?", Tenten looked like she wanted to start a fight for spying on her, but Shino could hold her back long enough to explain. "A few times, yes; spying, no, I longed to see you again and just watched you during innocent moments. Well, I have not been able to train so much, but I know some of your techniques now. We can practise together in the next version, if you want to come with me", at the end of the sentence his voice held a quivering note, not sure if she would accept. Smacking his left cheek playfuly, she just smiled. "Of course I want to, tchh..., you are still so easy to trick for me. We must improve that, too. What's the matter, Shino, aren't you alright?", Tenten said as Shino dropt on one knee during her 'scolding'.

"One more thing", the younger Aburame said, taking her left hand in both of his, "I never want to be apart from you again; please, Tenten, marry me. Become part of our clan and we could live a thousand lifetimes and more together, being what we want, doing what we like and tricking others. Endless freedom without you, that is pure horror to me."

While both the architect and the oracle turned their heads to look at them with surprise and wide open eyes, Shibi smirked a little. Shino felt like time suddenly chose to prolong the moment a lot as Tenten begun to blush and had not yet answered. The parents of the Matrix now saw it, the new and strong bond connecting them, the humans would call it 'true love', but between programs, which are so different, and so strong. It was new to both of them, but Shibi had seen those 'loves' before albeit not that strong.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I do not own anything concerning Naruto or the Matrix movies.

What Tenten shot through her head is unknown, even to her. It was way too fast, but it had been clear from the start though unknown to her and Shino; her face broke into a smile, overwhelming happiness making her eyes water a little as she had to speak these simply words, "of course I want to, silly. Why did you make it so formal again? Yes, I want to spend the eternity with you", pulling up Shino into her arms to kiss him with a passion almost causing them to fall over. Shibi changed the ground they were falling towards into softer material and, giving them more privacy, shut down the lights. He was proud of his son, she was truely extraordinary. But they had to focus now on what is coming in the future, the next version and Seraph's status must be signed. He would be starting close to the oracle in the next version to protect her, this time there have been too much aggressive programs approaching her. So the architect concluded this is a good and justified idea, setting the last changes in the basic program structure of the Matrix and him, sent him away a few moments ago. His duty was done, developing fatherly feelings were not part of the deal, but accepted by Shibi. Seraph was also saved, but he knew there had to be some big chances to be done in his structure. Just seeing what would become of his 'daugther' and the guy who loved her from the bottom of his heart in the next version. Both of them would continue to exist, an appealing thought during the impending reset of the Matrix. He was inside a white cubic room as Seraph noticed the changes inside him. Later on he would insist on a proper marriage but for now his old friend had tricked him, getting rid off the protective "father".

In between the kisses Shino said, "Tenten, ... we really need ... to get into ... our sanctury ... still changes need to be done." He knew she was frowning and maybe pouting a little though it was dark. Feeling she would have loved to continue, he smirked. "Hey, stay still for a moment..., done." Translocating was a rather difficult trick, but he never wanted to let go of again. "Okay, now the changes will begin. Do not worry, everything will be fine. Just stay here with me, this will be our place. And yes, we can continue, okay?", he smiled at her, seeing her shivering slightly due the changes. "Here can be everything projected; furniture, buildings, landscapes and yes, even motor cycles."

"Those things can wait, let's try something else for know... Though, really motor cycles in here, racing like then? You gotta be kidding me for hiding such thing so long..., better make up for it."

There might be some changes incoming with the version of the Matrix who had Neo as the Chosen One, but nothing could change the connection of Shino and Tenten; ethernal, deep and true love.


End file.
